Shock Eleven
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Usagi has some doubts concerning her future with Mamoru and whether she got what she wanted in the first place. How can Michiru ease her doubts? MichiruUsagi


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Warning: I had no idea where I was going with this fic. Still don't know. A little fanservice I guess.

Oh and people. This is the first story I know I didn't use to make Mamoru look like an asshole. But I made Usagi cheat on him so I'm happy all the way! Also if you don't like the idea of Michiru cheating on Haruka with anyone then I wouldn't suggest reading this story.

* * *

**Shock Eleven**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Usagi had been lying there all day. On her bed, staring at the white ceiling. Nothing happened. Nothing moved. Nothing made any noise. Nothing but her steady breathing. Eventually a sigh escaped her lips as her eyes started to scan the empty bedroom. Was this what was left of her life? After her fight against Galaxia her life had gone pretty much back to normal. This was what she wanted, wasn't it?

Why didn't she feel at ease anymore? Why was she actually longing for a battle. Why was she in need of some action. She had gotten everything she wanted. Mamoru, the earth protected, friends....

A tear fell down her cheek, landing on the pillow she was lying on. That was a lie, wasn't it? She hadn't gotten anything she _really_ wanted. What was the use in being loved when you didn't love them back. She wasn't in love with Mamoru anymore. She doubted she ever actually was. Maybe it was the impact of her past hitting her too fast with new information. Information that led to a destiny that had been put out before she even was born in this world.

The earth was back to normal again and so had her relationship with her friends. Minako was now touring around the world to promote her new album. Rei had moved to Kyoto to become the head priest of a shrine there. Makoto and Ami were now together in a serious relationship and hardly had time left for their Princess or anyone else for that matter. Not like Usagi cared. She wanted her friends to be happy.

It was just that there was no one left now. The outer senshi were still around but Usagi didn't need them like she needed her other friends. They were different. Mature. All they did was fight. They gave everything up to win a battle that they had lost the most important thing in the world. Their hearts. Surely that wasn't completely true but they had been able to close their hearts enough to be capable of killing.

Even in the end Uranus and Neptune killed Saturn and Pluto. And for what? A trick that didn't even work. Their actions had even made Usagi doubt them. Something she regretted even now.

''Usagi.'' Suddenly a voice said. The blonde princess jumped up, landing on the ground with a loud thump. She could hear someone giggle. It was a familiar sound she could swear she had heard before.

''Michiru?'' She asked, looking up at the window.

Indeed, in front of her stood Michiru, smiling down at her. How the hell did she manage to get in. They weren't on the first floor after all. ''I tranformed into Neptune and jumped up here.'' The aqua haired girl suddenly said as if to read her princess' mind.

''W-what are you doing here?'' The last time she had seen Michiru or any of the outer senshi was atleast three months ago after Galaxia's defeat.

Michiru smiled a bit although there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. ''I felt that we needed to talk. Don't ask me how. I just knew.'' She paused for a moment as her smile disappeared completely. ''It was something I used to feel only around Haruka.''

''Are you guys having some problems?'' Usagi wanted to know. Maybe she could talk to Michiru about her doubts about the future.

The aqua haired girl shook her head. ''No. That's the problem. Everything is going so incredibly well that it scares me. I even told myself I didn't love Haruka. I thought it was our destiny that kept us so close and in love.'' There was another pause. This time longer than the previous one.

Usagi was taken aback by this. Michiru was having the same doubts as she was. The older girl went on. ''But that wasn't true either. I love Haruka for who she is now. I remember my past clearly. I remember dying, living, my parents. But I also remember Haruka. She was different back then. And she's different now. But I still love her.'' Michiru's eyes met Usagi's. ''But why am I telling you this now?''

The blonde princess quickly looked away when she realized she was staring back at the other girl. ''I don't know.'' She could hear Michiru's footsteps coming closer. ''I don't know.'' She whispered again. She wanted to say it again but simply couldn't. Michiru was now cupping her face, making her look back into Michiru's deep blue eyes.

''Something tells me you do know.'' The older girl replied. And then she closed the gap between them by kissing the blonde princess on her lips. Usagi wanted to pull away but Michiru was too strong. She was making sure that Usagi couldn't escape. But why? Why was Michiru kissing her? Didn't she just admit that she was very much in love with Haruka?!

Finally after a couple of minutes Usagi gave in. It was the same minute Michiru finally pulled back, a little out of breath. ''I'm sorry Usagi-chan.'' She finally said. ''Not about kissing you. But for what I am about to do.''

''W-what?'' The blonde had no idea what was happening. She wanted to ask something, anything but before she could Michiru had already pulled her back into a kiss. This time the kiss was less innocent. Usagi could feel Michiru's tongue enter her mouth and much to her own surprise she could feel herself returning the favor.

Michiru lowered her hands to Usagi's waist and gently pulled her closer, she could feel her body tense up with excitement. The blonde wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and kissed her harder. Usagi shivered as she felt the aqua haired girl reach under her shirt and begin to gently stroke her stomach. The princess timidly slid her hands down onto Michiru's chest who intensified their kissing, she began to slowly slide her hand up Usagi's stomach and placed it on the girl's firm and aroused breast without hesitation.

The blonde moaned as she felt her body burst with heat, unconsciously she felt her hand slide over the older girl's breast and down to her stomach, there she reached under her shirt and caressed the skin beneath it. Michiru began to fondle the breast in her hand. Michiru's fingers traveled on top of Usagi's bra then under it where she could feel her hardened nipple and stroked it. The younger girl moaned louder as her hand continued up and onto Michiru's uncovered breast, she felt a powerful surge of electricity run down her body as Usagi tenderly caressed her hardened nipple.

Michiru rested her head against Usagi's shoulder. She was amazed at how much power Usagi seemed to have on her. She never thought she could be turned on like this by anyone but Haruka. Especially seeing as Usagi only got her experience from Mamoru. And she wasn't even sure Usagi touched Mamoru like this yet. She always saw Usagi as the innocent one. The one who needed to be tought and protected all the time.

Without interrupting their kissing, Michiru released the Usagi's breast and began to hastily unbutton Usagi's pyjama, she steadily slipped her hand into Usagi's underwear and began to fondle her moist area. The smaller girl groaned feeling she could no longer breathe, she regretted it but tore away from the aqua haired girl's lips and lifted her head up panting. As if to regain as much air as possible to continue what they were doing.

---

When Usagi woke up Michiru wasn't there anymore. It was as if she never had been there in the first place. Usagi smiled a bit. The nervous feeling she had just a day ago had completely disappeared. Yes, she was in love with Mamoru. It had been the fact her life had changed too much in such a short period of time. After all, she finally had the time to reflect on everything that had happened.

Michiru had surely helped her realize that. Not like she didn't enjoy what happened last night but she wouldn't do it again. Michiru probably wouldn't either. She must've gone back to Haruka.

Usagi looked down at her naked body. She could still remember where Michiru touched her, licked her and pleased her. A blush appeared on her face when she remembered how Michiru had made her moan and beg for more.

Too much of everything is never enough. Wishing to be free from your daily life had caused her a lot of doubts. It had almost cost her the perfect relationship and beloved boyfriend. Usagi might be naive but Michiru had helped her realize that love wasn't to be forced by some written destiny or fate. It was caused by the heart.

**The End**

* * *

Hope this gets your mind out of the gutter! (you know who you are)


End file.
